MARIPOSA
by HOTARU SATURN BLACK
Summary: El momento de reencontrarse con el pasado ha llegado, ¿seguirás atada al rencor que ha sido el motor para lo que has conseguido o le darás vuelta a la página y escribirás nuevos capítulos a tu vida con otro hombre como protagonista? ¿Qué harás Rukia?
1. Sorceress

Hola a todos:

Esta es la primera historia IchiRuki que publico en FF, espero sea del gusto de todos ustedes. Estaré esperando sus comentarios y criticas.

Le dedico esta historia a mi hermana Jessie, pues sin su apoyo (empujones, mejor dicho ¬¬) yo no hubiera salido adelante de los baches con los que me he topado recientemente.

Les recomiendo escuchar la canción "Veneno en la piel" en la versión de Edith Márquez.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: **Bleach** y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de **Kubo Tite**, pero en un futuro lo serán. La historia es mía, pero quiero compartirla con ustedes.

* * *

><p><strong>M A R I P O S A<strong>

_**Lady Butterfly**_

_Siempre creemos que somos dueños de nuestro propio destino, pero él se encarga de recordarnos que solo somos dueños de nosotros mismos. El "Destino" es tan libre como las decisiones que tomamos por el albedrio que Dios nos otorgó. ¿Eres dueño de tu destino o de tus decisiones?_

(_Hotaru_Saturn_Black_)

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 1<p>

_**Sorceress**_

_"El destino baraja las cartas, nosotros las jugamos."_

_José Stalin._

El ruido era algo totalmente adecuado para el lugar donde un grupo de amigos había decidido iniciar un fin de semana que era el preludio a la terminación de la soltería de uno de ellos. Todos se conocían desde la Universidad, habían estudiado la misma licenciatura y especializado en distintas ramas de la abogacía. El mayor de ellos Urahara Kisuke es abogado criminalista, el de complexión morena y robusta se llama Yasutora Sado y es abogado defensor y al que sus íntimos apodaban _Chad_, el tercero es médico-abogado y responde al nombre de Ishida Uryuu; pero el que más sobresalía entre ellos por una peculiar mata de cabello se llama Kurosaki Ichigo y él es abogado corporativo.

Se encontraban en el antro de moda llamado _"Sorceress"_, que esa noche había sido abierto solamente para un exclusivo grupo VIP; ya que en él se llevaría a cabo la presentación del nuevo material discográfico de una cantante que se había posicionado rápidamente en el gusto de la población joven y de la cual ahora se decía que había madurado su voz, la cual brindaría a público de mayor edad. Esa era la razón por la que encontraban reunidas personas de distintos extractos de la población. Desde los clubes de fan hasta los más importantes ejecutivos telecomunicaciones de Japón.

La codiciada invitación le había llegado a Shihouin Yourichi, la pareja sentimental del rubio; quien es una asesora de imagen, pero por cuestiones de trabajo no se encontraba en el país. Y debido a que no estaba la novia de Urahara, los chicos decidieron que sería el comienzo de las despedidas de soltero de Ichigo, porque según ellos la vida es demasiado corta para no vivirla; además que era el primero en dar el paso definitivo a la estabilidad.

La guapa edecán que los escoltaba a su mesa no perdió la oportunidad de coquetear con el pelinaranja y este le devolvía las atenciones. Siempre había sido así, las mujeres se le aventaban a los pies y él no tenía más que dejar que lo mimaran. Era un hecho Kurosaki Ichigo nació con suerte, no solo era apuesto, también venía de una familia con prestigio y dinero. Su padre un afamado y reconocido médico con especialización en ortopedia y quiropráctica pediátrica con diversas investigaciones que habían ayudado a los niños con problemas musculo-esqueléticos. Sus dos hermanas, una de las pocas futbolistas profesionales japonesas y la otra una máster chef. Ellos tres conformaban su familia, pues la única sombra de su vida era la ausencia de su madre que había muerto a sus nueve años, víctima de un accidente de auto.

Sentados en un extremo del escenario se disponían a disfrutar de la noche pues tres de ellos se consideraban libres; pues Urahara a pesar de su carácter despreocupado, le era fiel a su novia, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Ichigo. Por más que se proponía no volver a engañar a su prometida, no podía cumplirlo; ni él mismo sabía porque lo hacía.

Detrás de bambalinas se llevaba a cabo casi una revolución, pues entre el arreglo de luces y efectos especiales, las pruebas de sonido, el check in de las partes del escenario giratorio y los gritos de Abarai Renji, se podía palpar la ansiedad en el ambiente. Hoy sería la "prueba de oro" de _Lady Butterfly_, quien debutará como una voz anónima sin rostro y que conforme se lanzaban sus temas en la internet fuera adquiriendo una imagen _visual kei_; que actualmente dejaría de lado para situarse definitivamente en la cima.

En el camerino se preparaba una hermosa mujer de morena cabellera, estaba dando los toques finales a su antifaz de plumas, el cual asemejaba a una mariposa con alas extendida sobre su rostro. Y reflexionaba sobre todo lo que hizo para llegar a donde estaba.

Había trabajado mucho para esto, tuvo que dejar a su familia para mudarse a Tokio como centro de operaciones teniendo a su lado a su amigo y manager Renji. Si todo salía de acuerdo a lo planeado, la estrategia que había ideado años atrás daría magníficos resultados. Su valor como artista sería un logro personal y podría moverse de acuerdo a sus propios términos.

Tocaron a la puerta y dijeron.

_- Beauty_, tercera llamada…comenzamos en cinco minutos…

- Gracias Renji, estaré lista a tiempo. Respondió ella mientras se levantaba del tocador y se dirigía detrás de biombo para vestirse.

Se apagan las luces y una luz proyecta la sombra de una mujer, se comienza a escuchar su canto como susurros de sirenas, aquellas que perdían a los marineros en alta mar. El público se siente transportado por su canción y esto sin que los músicos hayan complementado su hechizo. Todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar el estallido de las luces pirotécnicas que acompañaban el descenso de una mujer menuda vestida de cuero y plumas de color negro, pero sobresalía en ella su máscara con forma de mariposa de colores morado y violeta. _Lady Butterfly_ había iniciado su espectáculo.

El show era vibrante, electrizante como le había mencionado su amigo Chad, al bronceado le gustaba la música de la artista que se presentaba, en su juventud había pertenecido a un grupo de _j-rock_. A Ichigo le gustaba tocar la guitarra, pero solamente en la intimidad y la música le apasionaba, ese era una de las razones por la que gustosamente había aceptado la invitación de Kisuke y por lo que veía no se arrepentiría, pues la función prometía mucho y su enigmática realizadora lo hacía aún más.

Todo se realizaba de acuerdo a los planes, se acercaba ya el final, esto era lo decisivo, _Lady Butterfly_ haría la _metamorfosis_ que se había propuesto. Si era bien recibida entre sus fanáticos y los directivos invitados; la repetiría a gran escala en su concierto en el auditorio de Shibuya. No solo era una metamorfosis en su espectáculo, sino en su persona y su vida, además de que así se llamaba su actual álbum.

Se apagaron nuevamente las luces, y se empezó a escuchar el sonido de murmullos y susurros que produce la vida de un bosque en primavera. Del techo del club empezaron a descender artistas invitados del _Circo Du Soleil _disfrazados de árboles, animales y hadas. Hacían mímica, piruetas, danzaban, etcétera; asemejando la búsqueda de alguien que se había perdido. Una hada miro hacia el simulado cielo estrellado y con señales le pidió a sus compañeros que se acercaran para recibir a la reina.

Los asistentes al show observaron _volar _una mariposa negra con destellos en plata y violeta. Era _Lady Butterfly_ con un disfraz que cubría entalladamente su cuerpo mientras los arneses de la que estaba sujeta la hacían descender al centro de la plataforma. Bailo con sus acompañantes para que estos desaparecieran en fracción de segundos y con esto ella hizo un rápido cambio de ropa. Esta vez llevada un vestido de noche corto plateado que dejaba ver sus trabajadas piernas con zapatillas a juego y ya no llevaba un antifaz como en ocasiones anteriores sino un coqueto sombrerito con velo de malla con mariposas pequeñas que ocultaban sus facciones a los ojos de su público.

Detrás del escenario salió una orquesta y empezó a tocar una melodía sensual, la cual ella guió con su voz.

- Dicen que tengo veneno en la piel…y que estoy hecha de plástico fino…Dicen que tengo un tacto divino…y quien me toca se queda con él.

Era un éxito de los años ochenta que fuera muy popular en Europa y Latinoamérica. Ahora ella lo estaba interpretando en su versión japonesa y con una sexy modulación. La nueva versión tenía arreglos estilos los años cincuenta y ya no era estridente sino cálido y sensual.

- Es que yo soy una bruja consumada …Aunque te creas que estoy intoxicada…Y te aseguro que ya no me meto nada…Aunque te diga por ahí que si que si...Que si, que si... y dicen...

Ella seducía y se contoneaba al ritmo de la canción como si estuviera en presencia de un amante, en la intimidad de una habitación, solo los dos, bailando sólo para él. Esto es lo que estaba pensando Kurosaki Ichigo y por supuesto que en su vivida imaginación era él quien estaba con _Lady Butterfly._ Su mente trabaja mil por hora y estaba más que seguro de llevársela a la cama esta noche. No necesitaba buscar más, estaba a punto de tener la mejor presa del año.

- Es que yo soy una bruja consumada …Aunque te creas que estoy intoxicada…Y te aseguro que ya no me meto nada…Aunque te diga por ahí que si que si...Que si, que si... y dicen...

Al termino de la canción ella espero la reacción de sus oyentes, su corazón estaba acelerado por la emoción, pero la reacción no se hizo esperar, los aplausos, vivas y hurras invadieron el ambiente. Había triunfado…lo esperaba ansiosamente pero también lo temía. Sus inicios se remontaban a las radios por la red que eran más populares entre los jóvenes y en ese entonces la conocían por el sobrenombre de _La Voz. _Una pequeña compañía de discos le hizo una oferta y acepto. Su primer disco se llamo igual que su mote, para el segundo ella solo era una sombra, no hacía apariciones pública, todo era vía remota. Pero ya con el tercero y cuarto surgió _Lady Butterfly_, con toda su imagen _visual kei. _

Un pelirrojo observaba muy orgulloso a su amiga y representada. Abarai Renji era la sombra protectora de ella. Siempre a su lado, siendo su incondicional, su apoyo más allá de lo que pudiera esperar de alguien. Él era su "segundo hermano".

Como era su deseo, ella lo tenía todo…bueno casi todo. Eso es en lo que pensaba mientras recibía los aplausos del público.

* * *

><p>Se que fue corto, pero ya tengo escritos 3 capítulos más, conforme se vaya desarrollando la historia se alargarán [¡ups!, mejor no prometas nada]. Disculpen ¬¬ esa era mi escritora interna, o sea una metiche.<p>

Nos leemos.


	2. Rechazo

Hola a todos:

Le dedico este capitulo a **elenita-chan**, por ser el primer review y alentarme a seguier publicando. Gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: **Bleach** y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de **Kubo Tite**, aunque por el IchiRuki y las y los ichirukistas, me sacrificaría al casarmen con Tite. Así podría obligarlo a hacerlo oficial. :)

* * *

><p><strong>M A R I P O S A<strong>

_**Lady Butterfly**_

_Siempre creemos que somos dueños de nuestro propio destino, pero él se encarga de recordarnos que solo somos dueños de nosotros mismos. El "Destino" es tan libre como las decisiones que tomamos por el albedrio que Dios nos otorgó. ¿Eres dueño de tu destino o de tus decisiones?_

(_Hotaru_Saturn_Black_)

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 2<p>

_**Rechazo**_

_"Un fracaso en amor es, para el hombre, como una misión cumplida. Los corazones están hechos para ser rotos."_

_Oscar Wilde._

En un salón privado decorado como un improvisado pero majestuoso estudio de grabación, se llevaban a cabo las entrevistas que Renji había agendado con la prensa de espectáculos. Los reporteros tenían autorizados diez minutos con _Mariposa_, se les había dicho previamente que se basarán solo en el historial profesional de ella sin mencionar en ningún momento su vida personal. Ella era muy celosa con su intimidad, durante seis años su vida se había manejado a través de una neblina. Era casi imposible saber su edad. Y mucho menos su estado civil o si tenía familia. Para hacer cumplir esta condición Abarai tenía contratado un equipo de seguridad, que no solo estaba capacitado para cuidarla físicamente, sino también investigaban previamente a las personas con las que ella tendría trato en el futuro y quienes estaban a su alrededor. No escatimaba en el mejor equipo tecnológico para este fin. Ella es su prioridad.

-o-

La música se encontraba en su apogeo en la pista de baile; cuando finalizo el show entraron en escena dos grupos uno de _j-pop_ y otro de _j-rock_, ambos amigos de _Lady Butterfly_ y alternaban sus turnos para deleitar a la concurrencia. Pero cierto pelinaranja estaba sentado bebiendo whisky planeando como entrar al cuarto donde estaban entrevistando a la cantante. Sabía que el soborno no era una vía, pues lo había intentado y no había funcionado y no era cualquier cantidad la que le había ofrecido al jefe de escoltas, pero simple y llanamente le había dicho que "la señorita no aceptaba hablar con alguien que no tuviera previamente una cita, así fuera el presidente de Japón". Esto había indignado al abogado, pero no servía para que desistiera.

-Déjalo ya Ichigo, te estás amargando la noche y lo peor es que nos la amargas a nosotros- le dijo Uryuu.

-No molestes Ishida, si no les gusta aguántense. Mejor ayúdenme a pensar como saltar al batallón de gorilas que están entre la puerta y yo.

-No pienso golpear a alguien- mencionó escuetamente Chad.

-Y que harás después de pasarlos, en verdad crees que con solo verte vas a hacer que _Mariposa_ caiga rendida de amor por ti. Estas muy pagado de ti mismo Ichigo, ten cuidado- habló el rubio mientras le daba un trago a su bebida.

-Y porque no. No sería la primera vez.- Se ufanó Kurosaki.

-No todas son Orihime, Ichigo. Te agradecería que no hicieras ese tipo de comentarios.- Le recriminó el de lentes.

Uryuu desde que había conocido a Inoue Orihime se había enamorado de ella, pero no era un amor correspondido, pues basto que ella conociera a su amigo para que todas sus atenciones fueran hacía él. Todos estaban enterados de esto, por lo que no lo mencionaban, como hombres que eran se sentían mejor obviando sus emociones.

-Bueno… ¿me ayudan o no?- Preguntó el interesado.

-Uno para todos y todos sobre ellas…ja…ja- gritaron al unísono mientras reían.

-o-

Urahara hizo notar al pelinaranja que el soborno si era posible pero no con la gente de ella, sino con la del club. Le pagaron a una de las edecanes para que entretuviera en un lugar solitario a Shuhei Hisagi, jefe de seguridad. Le costó trabajo, pero la chica lo logro.

Aprovecharon para entrar furtivamente al salón y pudieron escuchar como entrevistaban a _Lady Butterfly_ los últimos reporteros, se encontraba en compañía de dos guardias y de Renji Abarai.

-Nos sorprendiste gratamente con el cambio de estilo musical, ¿es por esto que nombraste tu nuevo sencillo _Metamorfosis_?

-Así es, los jóvenes que me conocieron en mis inicios han crecido al igual que yo, nuestras mentes y cuerpos han madurado, por lo que era momento de cambiar, y aquí tienen lo que ha salido de la crisálida.

-Otra característica muy tuya es que nadie ha podido descubrir como luces sin el maquillaje y los accesorios que manejas para ocultar tu rostro, ¿acaso te consideras poco atractiva?

-No podía faltar esta pregunta, ¿verdad Señor Asano?, pero se la responderé. No me consideró poco atractiva, al contrario diría que soy muy hermosa.

-La modestia no va contigo.

-_"Las preguntas no son indiscretas, mas a veces sí lo son las respuestas."_ Oscar Wilde.

-No solo posees belleza sino también inteligencia, sagacidad y tenacidad, eres peligrosa para cualquier hombre.

-Eso solo lo podría responder el hombre que estuviera a mi lado, pues deseo que esté a mi lado, ni adelante ni atrás, sino junto a mí.

-Es la primera vez que haces referencia a tener una pareja, ¿podría tener la exclusiva de saber si es verdad lo que se especula sobre la relación que tienes con tu representante?

-Discúlpeme por favor, pero esta pregunta se sale de nuestro acuerdo.- Renji dirigió visiblemente molesto su voz al periodista.

-Permíteme Renji, quiero responder le dijo ella. Abarai es uno de los hombres a los que más quiero y lo que siento por él no puede ser descrito en palabras. Espero le baste para su exclusiva, pues la entrevista ha terminado.- Acto seguido se levanto con la arrogancia de una reina mientras le dirigía una dura mirada a su entrevistador.

El grupo de amigos observó esto, estaban seguros que cualquier otra mujer se habría comportado sumisamente y dejado avasallar, pero ella no. Esto estimulo más a Ichigo en su meta de conquistarla aunque se dijo a sí mismo que no sería esta noche, pero no pasaría de quince días.

Mientras que _Mariposa_ caminaba hacia la puerta del salón se dio cuenta que era observada y miro hacia la derecha y fue cuando divisó un color de cabello que no pensaba que volvería a ver. El pelirrojo pudo reconocer su turbación y giro su cabeza en la dirección donde ella tenía la mirada. Él también reconoció al dueño de ese cabello.

Se dirigió hacia él para correrlo del lugar, pero _Beauty_, como él le llamaba se le adelantó. No supo cómo se movió tan rápido, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba frente a los cuatro hombres.

-Señores, espero comprendan que tienen que dejar el club, pues han violado una de las reglas del lugar.- Les informó con toda la frialdad de la que era poseedora.

-Discúlpeme señorita, pero creo que no comprendemos porque nos quiere correr. Nosotros no hemos faltado a regla alguna.- Dijo con una sonrisa gatuna Urahara Kisuke.

-El estar aquí es una infracción, por favor retírense.- Respondió ella, levantando graciosamente una mano señalando la salida.

-Enana del demonio… le gritó Kurosaki.

Esto fue suficiente para que vieran flanqueados por una docena de elementos de seguridad, que más parecían _Seals_, que otra cosa.

-Si me ponen una mano encima los demandaré por todo lo que tienen.- Se encaró Ichigo a uno de ellos.

-Esta es la tarjeta de mis abogados.- Le contesto la artista, mientras decía esto se la coloco en el bolsillo del saco al todavía más enojado Ichigo.

-No nos iremos hasta hablar con el dueño.- Dijo burlonamente el pelinaranja.

_-La Dueña_ está enterada de la transgresión que cometieron y les está pidiendo amablemente que se marchen.- Le informó a los presentes.

-Ahora entiendo el nombre de este lugar _Sorceress_, solo una bruja podría ser su propietaria. Y pensar que lo único que queríamos era invitarte a festejar con nosotros por tu nuevo disco.- Ironizó Ichigo.

-Es una mala traducción del galés, lo que en verdad significa es _Hechicera_. Y con respecto a la invitación, yo se las hago, su cuenta es cortesía de la casa.- Dijo con toda fingida amabilidad. -Por favor, sáquenlos.- Fue lo último que dijo ella mientras se marchaba.

-Te juró que esto no se quedará así, tú misma me pedirás disculpas. Es una promesa. Lo que tienes de bonita, lo tienes de insufrible y altanera.- Le gritaba el abogado de seño fruncido mientras era desalojado junto con sus amigos del antro.

Ella volteo para ver como los echaban, pero antes que él se perdiera de su vista lo miro con absoluto desprecio.

-o-

-Vaya manera de terminar la noche.- Comentó Uryuu mientras se dirigían al estacionamiento del club.

-Todo es culpa de Ichigo.- Reforzó la afirmación Chad.

-Te pasaste con lo que le dijiste, Kurosaki. Esa no es la manera correcta de hacerle una invitación. Qué tal si el reportero ese que la entrevistaba se hubiera enterado, el bufete se habría visto envuelto en un escándalo que no nos conviene.- Le dijo el rubio mientras se mecía los cabellos.

-Afortunadamente la prensa tenía una salida y entrada especial, por lo que no se enteraron de la trifulca.- Respondió Ichigo. -Pero lo que le dije a esa mujer es verdad, será ella quien me busque y no solo pasará la noche conmigo, tendrá el privilegió de que se despierte a mi lado, lo que no es común con mis conquistas de una noche, lo saben.

-Presiento que estás jugando con fuego y que resultarás quemado. -Fueron las breves palabras de Sado.

Ante este último comentario Ichigo solo miro a la luna y sonrió. Se había activado su instinto depredador.

* * *

><p>Pues aquí tienen es 2do. Capitulo. Poco a poco se van dando las situaciones de conflicto de esta pareja a la que amamos.<p>

Por cierto, los Seals son el grupo élite de soldados que tiene los Estados Unidos para las misiones de gran importancia. Se dice que conocen 20 formas de matar sin usar armas. ^~^ [que miedo].

Gracias y nos leemos.


	3. Amigos

Gracias por leer esta locura. Sobretodo a **elenita-chan**, **Lexa. Gn** y **Cloudny** que han sido las primeras en dejar reviews. Chicas les agradezco el apoyo.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: **Bleach** y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de **Kubo Tite**. Pero ya contrate a unos abogados ^^.

* * *

><p><strong>M A R I P O S A<strong>

_**Lady Butterfly**_

_Siempre creemos que somos dueños de nuestro propio destino, pero él se encarga de recordarnos que solo somos dueños de nosotros mismos. El "Destino" es tan libre como las decisiones que tomamos por el albedrio que Dios nos otorgó. ¿Eres dueño de tu destino o de tus decisiones?_

(_Hotaru_Saturn_Black_)

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 3<p>

_**Amigos**_

_"Los amigos verdaderos son los que vienen a compartir nuestra felicidad cuando se les ruega, y nuestra desgracia sin ser llamados."_

_Demetrio Falera_

El incidente que había tenido lugar hace unos momentos la dejo con los nervios a flor de piel, pero se comportó como se le había educado con cortesía, firmeza y don de mando. Nacida en cuna de oro, arropada en pañales de seda y criada con cuchara de plata, eso es lo que siempre le repetía su hermano y sin proponérselo había resuelto el problema como él lo hubiera hecho.

No había pensado en su familia mucho, no se permitía pensar en algo que la distrajera de su meta, pero ahora los necesita mucho más, quería verlos, necesitaba verlos; y como parte del programa tenía que ir a Karakura. Después de su presentación en Shibuya, estaba planeada una serie de promociones para dar a conocer el nuevo material y entre todas esas presentaciones tenía un mes para estar con ellos.

Mientras ella reflexionaba acerca de esto, con la mirada fija en el espejo de su tocador no sintió que Renji entró a su camerino. Este se había recostado en la pared con aire resignado, tenía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y sin proponérselo su mente viajo al pasado. Recordó como la había conocido, las travesuras que realizaron juntos, la sed de conocimientos de ella. La advertencia que siempre le hacía su hermano y las recomendaciones de su hermana.

Era su amiga, su mejor amiga. Crecieron juntos y saben absolutamente todo el uno de la otra. Lo bueno, lo malo y lo peor. Él la quería, la amaba; lo comprendió el día que le contó sobre un niño que se había fijado en ella cuando jugaba con su hermana en el parque. Por primera vez supo lo que eran los celos de un hombre, ya que antes solo los había sentido por el hermano de ella, por el lazo que los unía. Tiempo atrás deseaba ser su hermano, pero por ironías de la vida es como ella lo veía en la actualidad.

- No te sentí entrar…- dijo ella con aire taciturno.

- _Beauty_, ¿qué fue todo aquello? - Preguntó el manager.

- Te ofrezco mis disculpas por ser grosera con el último reportero. Simplemente…

- Sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a la entrevista, es más te convertiste en la dueña de la situación, cuando salió a relucir nuestro vínculo. Mi pregunta se refiere al abogaducho.

- …mmm, no sé que me pasó, pero sentí la necesidad de enfrentarme a él - le contestó bajando su rostro aún cubierto por la máscara - sentí que tenía que ser yo quien lo sacará de aquí.

Él le quito el antifaz, para encontrar debajo su cara pintada con una gran mariposa monarca, - ¿qué es esto? - Preguntó él con una media sonrisa.

- Nunca se es demasiado precavido, mi rostro aún no debe ser conocido - respondió ella.

- Sabes de sobra que yo nunca permitiría que algo malo te pasara, por eso me siento mal al saber que actuaste por tu cuenta sin pensar en las consecuencias. Para todo lo relacionado con extraños y el resguardo de tu persona estoy yo. - Renji hablaba con un tono de voz apagado. Mientras ella observaba como se paseaba por la habitación.

- Tienes toda la razón, no debí comportarme como la versión femenina de mi hermano. En verdad no quise restarte autoridad frente a nuestro personal, pero con ese hombre no puedo permanecer impávida. - Dijo con llamas en sus hermosos ojos azul violeta.

- No soy quien para reprochar tu comportamiento, pero si para aconsejarte que midas muy bien tus pasos, estos ocho años has hecho todo por forjarte un futuro, el cual no solo es tuyo; por una tontería todo se puede ir al demonio. Tarde que temprano se habrían de encontrar, aunque se muevan en círculos distintos, viviendo en el mismo país, es más en la misma ciudad, esto era inevitable.

- Es verdad, he sacrificado mucho, no…está mal lo que dije. Hemos sacrificado mucho todos nosotros para que por una estupidez mía se venga todo abajo. - Decía mientras se incorporaba de donde estaba sentada.

- Me alegro que eso lo tengas claro. - Le respondió el pelirrojo a una más tranquila _Mariposa._

- Te prometo que mantendré bajo control mi orgullo. Por favor sigue cuidando de mí, amigo mío - se acercó a él y le hizo una reverencia en señal de verdadero arrepentimiento.

- Mientras me necesites estaré a tu lado, Rukia - le recordó a la morena. Y se dio media vuelta con dirección a la puerta.

- _"Estuve ladrando a la estrella, pero no tuve valor para ir a cogerla"_ - fue el pensamiento de Abarai Renji mientras salía del cuarto.

* * *

><p>Se que estuvo hiper corto, pero por eso ahí les va el capitulo 4 "Shibuya".<p>

Nos leemos.


	4. Shibuya

Aquí tienen el cuarto episodio, estoy trabajando ya en el quinto. Si me gusta como quedo y mis editoras lo aprueban (mi hermana y mi amiga Nidia) lo estaré subiendo el sábado.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: **Bleach** y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de **Kubo Tite.** ¡Viva el IchiRuki!

* * *

><p><strong>M A R I P O S A<strong>

_**Lady Butterfly**_

_Siempre creemos que somos dueños de nuestro propio destino, pero él se encarga de recordarnos que solo somos dueños de nosotros mismos. El "Destino" es tan libre como las decisiones que tomamos por el albedrio que Dios nos otorgó. ¿Eres dueño de tu destino o de tus decisiones?_

(_Hotaru_Saturn_Black_)

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 4<p>

_**Shibuya**_

_"Somos arquitectos de nuestro propio destino."_

_Albert Einstein._

Había pasado ya una semana desde que ofreciera el show privado, afortunadamente no había tenido tiempo de pensar en el problema que se ocasionará a causa del intruso. Tenía todas sus energías puestas en la organización del concierto que daría en el auditorio de Shibuya. Ya la disquera le había confirmado la fecha meses atrás y la morena los había convencido de invertir un poco más en el CD que se lanzaría, asegurándoles que recuperarían su inversión con creces.

El disco contenía además de las canciones y el video promocional de "Veneno en la piel", un código que podría ser descifrado con un teléfono smartphone que tuviera instalado el programa adecuado, el cual se colocaría gratis en la página oficial de _"Lady Butterfly"_, pero solo podría conocerse la información a cierta hora después de iniciado el concierto. La portada del CD solo mostraba una mariposa negra con las alas extendidas y en ellas unas gotas de color magenta en contraste de una noche estrellada. La sorpresa radicaba en ese simple anverso.

Rukia no solo era una cara bonita, solo pocos conocían que había estudiado dos carreras, Publicidad enfocada a la Mercadotecnia y Administración de Empresas. Desde muy pequeña dio muestras de una inteligencia superior y como no carecía de los recursos económicos, pudo estudiar desde su hogar con profesores privados. Después cuando ya contaba con catorce años entro en la Universidad de Tokio convirtiéndose en una de las estudiantes de menor edad en su historia.

En las paredes de la oficina que estaba en su apartamento tenía colgada su vida profesional, pero no había ningún atisbo de su vida personal. El despacho estaba decorado sobriamente con lo esencial. Era un contraste de la imagen que se tenía de ella. Pero en ese lugar era una mujer de negocios, no una artista. Rukia tenía demasiadas caras, cuál de todas sería la real, acaso todas lo eran.

- Al parecer todo está listo. Las ventas van bien, con un margen razonable de perdida por piratería. El público prefiere comprar el original. - Debido a que hablaba consigo misma no percibió la presencia de su amigo, el cual decidió sentarse frente a ella calladamente mientras esta revisaba sus cifras en la computadora.

- Se que no te salude cuando entraste, pero no creas que soy ajena a mi alrededor… - dijo mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el ordenador.

- Tienes razón…pero de todas formas quería ser considerado contigo, no quería distraerte. Acaso no puedo ser amable contigo de vez en cuando…- pronunció con voz fingida.

- Bromea después… ¿Cómo vamos con la organización? - Pregunto ella, mientras leía los contratos que Renji le había dado días atrás.

- Se empezará a armar el escenario mañana a las tres de la tarde, lo tendrás listo para los ensayos el viernes en la mañana. Los bailarines han sido revisados por el médico y todos ellos están en excelentes condiciones, se repetirá la prueba una hora antes de show, tenemos contratado el catering para viernes y sábado, las pruebas de sonido se harán a la vez de los ensayos y podrás dar tu visto bueno.

- ¿Y el vestuario, escenografía, pantallas?

- Todo en orden, por favor…no es la primera vez que das un concierto de esta magnitud, cálmate. - Le dijo mientras se paraba y caminaba detrás de la silla de ella.

- Estoy en calma, pero sabes bien que este es el inicio del resto de mi vida profesional.

- Lo sé, juntos hemos allanado el camino. Lo único que te debes hacer es divertirte cuando estés en el escenario. Ese es todo tu trabajo, lo demás déjamelo a mí. - Y puso su fuerte mano sobre el delicado hombro.

-o-

Los días transcurrieron en una vorágine, pero el viernes por la noche llego al departamento de Rukia un arreglo de orquídeas negras, era exquisito y muy caro, pues este tipo de flor es considerada exótica y representa poder, exclusividad y glamour, por lo que dedujo que era para _"Lady Butterfly"_. Quienes en verdad sabían quién era ella, no le enviarían ese tipo de regalos. Es más, ella personalmente había escogido el edificio donde vivir para no ser molestada. Ocupaba los últimos tres pisos como centro de operaciones y nadie ajeno debería saber en cuál de ellos vivía. Ni siquiera la disquera conocía donde dormía.

Leyó la fina tarjeta que venía en el obsequio y decía: _"Estas flores son su reflejo. Le deseo la mayor de las suertes el día de mañana. Kurosaki Ichigo"._

Se le agrandaron los ojos en una mirada incrédula y de sus delgados dedos resbalo la misiva.

-o-

Llamó por teléfono a Renji para que subiera a su piso. Se paseaba como leona enjaulada cuando llego el pelirrojo.

- ¿Para qué me llamaste? - Vestía solamente la parte baja un pijama color negro con su clásica coleta alta.

- Quiero que me ayudes a pensar como matar a alguien. - Le respondió con un aura asesina a su alrededor.

Él no supo que contestar, hace tiempo que no veía la verdadera personalidad de su amiga. Desde hace ocho años, y es así como comprendió a quien se refería.

- ¿Qué te hizo? - Pregunto cansinamente.

Señalo con un dedo hacia la mesa de centro de su sala, ahí había dejado el arreglo floral. Se comportaba como una muchachita caprichosa, viendo con rencor al pobre objeto. Recuerdos agolparon la mente del Abarai.

Inicio flashback

_Estaban en el cuarto que el pelirrojo tenía en la mansión Kuchiki enfrascados en una acalorada discusión._

_- Devuélvemela Renji, es mía… - gritaba la morena a su amigo e intentaba alcanzar el regalo que había comprado subiéndose a la cama._

_- Te la daré cuando yo considere que puedes regalarle algo a un hombre, todavía eres muy joven para estar pensando en "pantalones". - Mientras le estaba diciendo esto a Rukia, levantaba sobre su cabeza una guitarra acústica que la morena quería alcanzar desesperadamente._

_- Puedo comprar lo que quiera y regalárselo a quien quiera… ¡Renji, dámela! - E intentaba escalar a su amigo._

_- No._

_- ¡Pero si es mía!_

_- Y seguirá siendo tuya. La guardaré hasta que sea tiempo y entiéndelo. -Con esto él puso fin a la discusión y guardando la guitarra en su closet._

Fin flashback

Él exhaló y abrazo a su amiga. Ella correspondió el abrazo, con unas simples palabras su amigo comprendió que lo que quería era llorar, pero una de las cosas que se le había inculcado es que llorar no resuelve los problemas y una mente tranquila sí. Se aparto de Renji y le pidió que devolviera las flores, y dejará en claro la antipatía que tenía hacia Kurosaki Ichigo. En pocas palabras no quería ningún trato con él. Volvía a ser la actual Rukia, la mujer madura y serena que era desde hace ocho años.

-o-

Llegó la noche del concierto de _"Lady Butterfly"_, todo se llevo sin contratiempos, fue un espectáculo digno de cualquier estrella de talla mundial. La tecnología que se uso fue de punta, las plataforma que conformaron el escenario se habrían como una flor de loto, cuyo centro era el escenario principal. Cantó y bailó los éxitos que la hicieron famosa durante la primera hora, para después dar pie a la presentación de las canciones de su nuevo álbum. Hizo el mismo baile sensual y candente que acompañaba la canción de "Veneno en la piel", que cantará en el _Sorceress_, pero la diferencia consistió en que al final desapareció de la pista por una puerta falsa. En ese momento se apagaron todas las luces y las pantallas emitieron un video de una chica bajando el software a su teléfono para ver la sorpresa que traía la portada del CD, en ese momento en su celular, se vio la caratula real. El cual mostraba el verdadero rostro de Rukia y el nombre de su disco.

_Yo soy mí __**Meta**__morfosis._

_Kuchiki Rukia_

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, los fans enloquecieron. Al fin sabían cómo lucía la cara de la mujer a la que alguna vez llamaron _"La Voz"_. En ese momento se escucho un estallido, eran los fuegos artificiales que precedían a la aparición por la misma puerta en que había desaparecido la cantante.

Y entre el humo y las luces, ahí estaba ella, ascendiendo por la tarima enfundada en un entallado vestido rojo pasión de corte sirena y con el cabello súper corto, como el que usará Audrey Hepburn en los 50's, casi sin maquillaje a excepción del rojo de sus labios y preparándose para cantar _"Remolino"_.

-o-

Al finalizar la actuación se cambió de ropa para reunirse con los ganadores del concurso que habían organizado varios fan club, cuyo premio consistía en tomarse fotos, platicar con ella y la firma de autógrafos y después tenía agendada una rueda de prensa. Cuando había finalizado los compromisos previos se dirigió al camerino que se había acondicionado para ella. Se encontraba más que feliz. Había despedido a su equipo de seguridad en el pasillo, pidiéndoles que tuvieran paciencia en lo que se cambiaba y recogía sus cosas; esa era otra peculiaridad de la morena, no le gustaba molestar a lo demás si podía hacerlo ella misma.

-o-

Rukia no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, ahí de pie estaba Ichigo con aire de mundanidad, esperándola. ¿Cómo había entrado a su camerino? Se recuperó rápidamente y se colocó la armadura Kuchiki.

- Me permití esperarla para felicitarla, Señorita Kuchiki.- Le dijo con voz ronca pero sexy el pelinaranjo.

- Por lo visto, Señor Kurosaki, usted no ha comprendido que me resulta irritante su presencia. - Contesto calmadamente la pelinegra y cerró la puerta.

- Comprender, si lo he hecho. Me quedó claro después de haber mandado a su "matón" a devolver las flores que en persona escogí para usted. - Ichigo sonrió burlonamente.

- Yo no tengo matones a mi servicio. - Protesto indignadamente ella.

- Claro que sí…a ese cabeza de piña con tatuajes que fue a mi oficina. - Decía mientras hacía la mímica con sus manos.

- Le pido más respeto para mi representante y a-mi-go. - Subió el tono de voz y enfatizó en la palabra amigo.

En el ambiente se podía oler la pólvora, bastaría una pequeña chispa para volar el lugar. Los ánimos estaban caldeados.

- Lo protege en exceso, esta es la segunda vez que la escucho defenderlo tan vehementemente. ¿Es que acaso es algo más para usted? - Le preguntó con gesto adusto.

- Es alguien muy valioso y querido para mí. - En sus ojos se reflejó la ternura. Lo cual no pasó desapercibido para él.

- Pues es muy afortunado, no es usted una persona fácil de tratar. - Se mezclaba la envidia con su voz profunda y varonil.

Su voz que parecía entrar en los poros de su piel. Le era una sensación tan conocida, tan vivida. Ella respiró hondamente.

- Son muy pocas las personas a las que le doy cabida en mi vida. La confianza no se regala…se gana y la mía requiere de un gran esfuerzo. - Se giró para alejarse de él. Tenía que poner rápidamente distancia entre ellos.

- ¿Por qué es usted tan altanera?

- ¿Por qué es usted tan insufrible?

- Hay mujeres que opinarían lo contrario de usted. Podría decir que una gran cantidad… - se acercaba felinamente hacia ella.

Entonces ella se irguió, su dolor sería el escudo que pondría entre los dos.

- No lo dudo, mmm, veamos…- puso su dedo índice sobre su mejilla derecha y fingió observar detenidamente a Ichigo, dio vueltas a su alrededor y dijo:

- Cuerpo, delgado pero firme, mmm…altura, impresionante…rostro varonil, pero arisco, ligeramente fruncido el ceño, ojos de color ámbar, poco comunes. En resumen un adonis. - Al pronunciar esto ladeo la cabeza y sonrió de lado. - El tipo de hombre que cualquier mujer desearía… Sin embargo no me inspira absolutamente nada, lo lamento.

- Lo dice como si fuera malo ser yo… - al rostro de él se le fue la sonrisa cuando pronunció esto.

- Eso lo decide usted, el valor de cada persona solo lo dictan sus acciones.

- ¿Con que ojos me ve usted?

- ¿Acaso le importa?

- Quisiera decirle que no, pero… hay algo en usted que me encantó desde la primera vez que la vi…no sabría explicar qué, pero…. - La tomo del brazo derecho y la atrajo hacia él, quedando su boca en el oído de ella.

- Sin el disfraz es ust…eres más bella, no hay comparación.

Su voz, esa voz que debía olvidar…Ella tuvo que recurrir a todo su aplomo para empujarlo fríamente y decirle:

- No está la manera de halagar a una mujer como yo. Para dejar este punto zanjado, Señor Kurosaki, no quiero ningún tipo de trato con usted, no me interesa conocerlo. Así que buenas noches y hasta nunca. - Señalo la salida con un meneo de cabeza ligero.

La puerta se abrió intempestivamente para dejar paso a una mata de color rojizo

- _Belleza_, vámonos ya, que el au…- no termino de pronunciar toda la frase cuando se dio cuenta que Rukia no estaba sola.

Los dos hombres se estudiaron duramente, evaluándose cada uno como lo hicieran los lobos antes de enzarzarse en una pelea por el derecho de territorio. Ninguno parecía poder intimidar al otro, ambos eran fuertes y de gran presencia. En ese momento Ichigo le daba la espalda a la pelinegra.

- ¿_Belleza_?...ya veo que en verdad se tienen mucha confianza. - Le dijo a la morena, sin dejar de mirar a su oponente.

- ¿Estas lista, _Be-lle-za_? - Deletreó el hombre que tenía amarrado un paliacate con una calavera dibujada.

- No, Renji aún no recogido mis cosas, ahora comienzo. - Le respondió ella con una voz dulce.

El pelinaranjo sintió un aguijonazo en la columna vertebral, ella era tierna con el "matón" y a él lo acababa de correr. Frunció aún más el ceño mientras pensaba que la ojivioleta pasaría la noche en la cama de ese _yakuza_, festejando su éxito. Porque reconocía que la estrategia de publicidad que había empleado la compañía discográfica había sido excelente.

- _"Estrategia"._ - Pensó.

Eso es lo que necesitaba, una buena estrategia. Dejaría las cosas así por hoy, pero venía un contraataque, el no perdía ni como abogado ni mucho menos como hombre.

- Rukia, me despido. Espero encontrarte en mejor compañía la próxima vez que nos veamos. Aunque pensándolo bien sería mucho mejor a solas. - Sonrió con una media sonrisa para ella y en un rápido cambio con una burlona para Renji.

- Le he dicho hasta el cansancio que no lo quiero junto a mí. Se lo pido de buena manera, ¡déjeme en paz! - Le grito la pelinegra.

- ¿Junto a ti?...no es acaso lo que le dijiste al reportero. - Se encogió de hombros y dijo - Bueno, me voy. - Agito la mano a manera de despedida sin volverse a mirarla. Y salió por la puerta que había quedado abierta cuando el pelirrojo entro.

Un silencio reino sobre los dos que quedaron en el camerino. Ninguno se atrevía a romperlo. Pero en un susurro ella habló:

- Ren…ji…esta debería, sniff... ser la mejor…sniff… noche de mi…sniff…vida…- las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro, no tenía su cara desencajada, era un llanto calmo, tranquilo.

- Ven aquí, _Kia_. La abrazó, no necesitaba palabras para consolarla, la conocía mejor que nadie. Había peleado sola la primera batalla de la guerra que se había desatado entre ellos dos. Él estaría a su lado, le prestaría su fuerza y hasta la vida si ella lo pedía; y sin pedírselo se la daría, él le daría todo.

- ¿Estas consiente que él no se dará por vencido contigo?, que tu negativa solo lo alienta más, es un depredador…me basto con verlo hoy para saber en lo que se ha convertido. Debes estar preparada, esta encaprichado. Desea conseguirte, pero no hará nada ruin a pesar de todo no es un canalla. - Le hablaba mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Rukia suspiro en sus brazos e hizo una mueca, se separó de su amigo, caminó unos pasos, volteó; y solamente le sonrió tristemente. En sus ojos aún se podían ver algunas lágrimas y dijo abrazándose así misma:

- Nunca más me tendrá.

* * *

><p>Esto se pone interesante. ¿No lo creen? ^o^.<p> 


	5. Cruce de Caminos

Hola de nuevo.

Gracias por seguir mi historia. Por favor no vayan a matarme...se que prometí subirla el sábado, pero causas ajenas a mí me lo impidieron (esto fue un complot), jajaja...bueno quí tienen el quinto capitulo y la verdad a mí en lo personal me gusto mucho. Me encantó escribirlo, pero me encatara más que ustedes lo lean.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: **Bleach** y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de **Kubo Tite**, pero...ya he pensado como obligar a Tite cederme los derechos, muajaja.

* * *

><p><strong>M A R I P O S A<strong>

_**Lady Butterfly**_

_Siempre creemos que somos dueños de nuestro propio destino, pero él se encarga de recordarnos que solo somos dueños de nosotros mismos. El "Destino" es tan libre como las decisiones que tomamos por el albedrio que Dios nos otorgó. ¿Eres dueño de tu destino o de tus decisiones?_

(_Hotaru_Saturn_Black_)

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 5<p>

**_Cruce de Caminos_**

_El destino puede seguir dos caminos para causar nuestra ruina: rehusarnos el cumplimiento de nuestros deseos o cumplirlos plenamente._

_Henry F. Amiel_

No había podido dormir bien, se había pasado gran parte de la noche pensando en ella y lo poco que durmió no fue lo suficiente para descansar, pues ni en sueños podía librase de su presencia. Recordaba el perfume en su piel con notas de almizcle y violetas, el olor de su pelo y su voz, que era lo que más le gustaba, suave y sedante como un susurro o fuerte y enérgica cuando ordenaba algo. Pero lo que en verdad le hacía hervir su sangre era la forma en que miraba al pandillero que tenía como representante. A leguas se veía que era un "matón", como podía ella hablarle con tanta delicadeza y dulzura y a él tratarlo como basura. En su vida nunca una mujer lo había despreciado. El patán ese no podía ser más hombre que él. Era un poco más alto que él, menos musculoso; pero no tenía horribles tatuajes en la frente.

El verdadero problema que experimentaba esa mañana es que no había algo que no se la recordará, mientras iba al Bufete Urahara y Socios, Inc. en su Nissan 370Z negro, en la radio tocaba sus canciones, las librerías tenían en exhibición las portadas de las revistas donde ella estaba, al despertarse y encender la televisión lo primero que vio fue su video promocional y para colmo su amigo Kisuke había comprado todos los periódicos de circulación en Tokio y los había llevado a su oficina; literalmente su escritorio estaba tapizado de ellos. El muy bastardo le leía la sección de espectáculos.

— Veamos que dice el Yomiuri Shimbun:

"_El espectáculo dado el sábado pasado en el Auditorio de Shibuya está escrito para la historia, ha nacido una reina"_

— ¡Hum!, estoy de acuerdo…leamos el Asahi Shimbun — dijo el rubio.

"_Tiene alas y volará aún más alto, Lady Butterfly nos encantó, pero Kuchiki Rukia nos ha enamorado"_

— Ya basta Urahara, me estás dando dolor de cabeza — se quejó el pelinaranjo — Hinamori tráeme un expresso doble sin azúcar — le pidió a su asistente por teléfono.

— Me estoy divirtiendo. — Le respondió su amigo. — Sigamos…mmm…este, ku ku…este si te va a gustar, te lo leeré por completo. Tokio Shimbun…

"_Talento, belleza e inteligencia, Kuchiki Rukia lo reúne todo"_

— "En menos de doce horas, hemos investigado quien es esta mujer que durante seis años ha ocultado su hermoso rostro al mundo. Esta mujer en la que parece que las musas _Terpsícore_, _Talía_, _Euterpe_ y _Clío_ han derramado su gracia. Kuchiki Rukia es la cara detrás de la línea de ropa _Petit_ que lanzará el famoso diseñador Ayasegawa Yumichika, posó para los afiches y en ella se inspiró el célebre modisto. Pero eso no es todo, está asociada con este y posee acciones para la discográfica Lotto Records, Inc. en la que es una de las estrellas. Hemos tratado de indagar en su vida personal, pero esta es un verdadero misterio, parece ser que aún tenemos más que poner en claro de esta enigmática _femme_. Pero les adelanto algo, este reportero no se dará por vencido". Firma Asano Keigo.

— Definitivamente, tonta no es… ¿no deberías renunciar, Kurosaki?, han pasado dos semanas desde nuestro…digamos "incidente", y mírate como estas, en todos los años que tengo de conocerte nunca habías ido tras una mujer ni mucho menos has tenido ese aspecto de muerto fresco.

— No quiero renunciar, ya es una cuestión de orgullo. Y ya que estas aquí…quiero que me hagas un favor. — Ichigo se paró de su sillón de piel color chocolate y se dirigió al ventanal que tenía a sus espaldas, contempló la vista que tenía desde el piso treinta del edificio más lujoso de Roppongi y le dijo al rubio:

— Le harás competencia al reportero... quiero que investigues a Kuchiki Rukia, quiero saber todo de ella, desde el día en que nació, si de verdad este si es su verdadero nombre hasta saber que come por la mañana, esto incluye si duerme sola o acompañada — esto último lo pronunció mientras apretaba sus puños detrás de su espalda. Tu tiempo es valioso, así que te contrataré, tus honorarios los… ¿puedo saber de qué te ríes, imbécil? — El pelinaranja volteó y se encontró con un Kisuke destornillándose de risa en una de las sillas frente a él.

— Ja…ja…ja…Ichigo, por _Kami sama_… ¿qué me estas pidiendo?…ja… ¿eres acaso un marido celoso?...ja, ja, ja…esto no es propio…de ti — el rubio hacía un gran esfuerzo por recuperarse, pero le era un tanto difícil. — Te recuerdo tu política de _"si te vi, no me acuerdo"_, acaso ya la olvidaste… ¡Oh!, necesito tomar aire, casi muero de risa crónica. — Mientras decía esto se limpiaba los ojos por las lágrimas que había derramado.

— Eso es precisamente lo que quiero hacer, poner en su lugar a esa _"metro y medio"_. — Contesto Kurosaki aporreando sus puños en el escritorio.

Urahara vio una oportunidad para molestar a su amigo.

— Pero que metro y medio, recuerdas sus piernas…— comenzó el criminalista.

— Sí…mmm sus piernas — suspiro el ojimiel.

— Sus caderas…— continúo el hombre de barba sombreada.

— Si…sus redondeadas y candentes caderas — relajo los puños.

— La breve cintura…sus pechos firmes…— lo estaba atormentando.

— Si…pequeños, pero firmes y tan blancos…— se dejó caer en su silla y sintió sus manos vacías.

— Su cara, sus labios…sus ojos — siguió sembrando en él el deseo.

— Todo eso y más…— se recargo en el respaldo — maldita sea, lo único que quiero es hacerle un favor, que sea altruista y que comparta todo lo que tiene conmigo — dijo en un tono tragicómico, levantó su ruda mano y con ella tapo sus ojos. — No soy un amante egoísta, procuró el placer de mi pareja antes que el mío. Estoy mal, ¿verdad?, ella me pone mal...

Su amigo se encogió de hombros, guardo sus manos en el pantalón de su caro traje sin corbata y dijo:

— ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarte?...de acuerdo haré lo que me pides, pero como tu amigo que soy, no me pagarás ni tampoco me urgirás con información, todo lleva su ritmo. Pero lo haremos discretamente no quiero que Ishida se entere; sabes el motivo.

Ichigo sabía a lo que Kisuke se refería, su amigo pelinegro se encargaba siempre de recordarle que estaba comprometido y que debería guardarle respeto a su novia. Muchas veces deseaba no haberle pedido matrimonio a Orihime, pero no era acaso lo que se esperaba de él; era el siguiente paso de una relación de dos años. Afortunadamente no vivían juntos, la melosidad de ella le sofocaba a veces. La quería, ella se había ganado su cariño, pero no su amor…en ocasiones creía que tal vez nunca lo conocería.

— Me escuchaste, ¡i-dio-taaaa!... — le grito en su oído el desliñado abogado.

— ¡Aaaaah!... —

Así es, Kurosaki se había caído y esta escena era contemplada por una sonrojada asistente con una bandeja con una taza de café en las manos.

— Señor…lo siento, no me respondía…, lo siento mucho — dejo sobre el escritorio su encargo y salió apresuradamente del lugar.

— Momo…espera…Momo…— le gritaba el hombre de la anaranjada cabellera mientras intentaba incorporarse, pero ella no se detuvo.

— Ja…ja…ja, Ichigo…gracias. Excelente manera de comenzar la mañana, ja, ja — y le palmeó el hombro. — Venga, te ayudo.

— De acuerdo, Urahara. Ni una palabra a Uryuu. — Le dio la mano para que lo ayudara a pararse.

— Déjalo en mis manos, soy el mejor. — Le guiñó el ojo a manera de complicidad.

-o-

En una concurrida plaza comercial de las muchas que abundaban en _La Via de Corso_, en Roma, se encontraban tomando un café, dos intimas amigas. Quien las viera diría que son hermanas, ambas hermosas, distinguidas y con una poderosa delantera. Casi no sentían el frio de la tarde.

— ¡Uff!, estoy rendida Orihime, creo que acabamos con la mitad de las tiendas de aquí. Comprar lo necesario para una boda es agotador… ¿Me escuchas?, tierra hablando a Inoue Orihime… — llamaba Matsumoto a su amiga, moviendo repetidamente la mano derecha frente a su rostro.

— Discúlpame, Rangiku…lo siento, pero…

— No necesitas decirme en que estabas pensando, mejor dicho en quien. Ya lo sé. — Le decía haciendo un puchero y volteando su cara fingiendo estar ofendida.

— Je…je. Me conoces mejor que nadie. Si, estaba pensando en Kurosaki. Me muero por estar ya de regreso. Le he pedido a mí hermano volver a Japón sola, pero ya sabes que estricto es Sora con respecto a las reglas. Dice que no sería propio. — La pelinaranja le relataba a su amiga uno de sus muchos intentos por regresar junto a su amado.

La mujer del lunar en la boca giro para ver de nuevo a su compañera de viaje, se enterneció con su manera de ver la vida, era casi imposible no quererla, inspiraba protegerla, cuidarla. Estiro su mano y la coloco encima de la de ella. Espero que Inoue la mirara y dijo:

— _Hime_…ya hemos hablado de esto. En verdad me preocupa que tu mundo lo conforme una sola persona, crees que solo puedes ser feliz si él está en tu vida. No quiero arruinarte el día, pero Kurosaki no es ese ser ideal que tú quieres que sea. Te ha causado dolor, y aunque me duela decírtelo…te lo seguirá causando. No está hecho para ser monógamo. Los has perdonado siempre, calladamente, solitariamente; porque él no te ha pedido perdón, no se muestra arrepentido. Amiga…

— ¡Basta! — Le retiro la mano y cerrando los ojos con fuerza se llevó ambas a sus oídos. No quería escucharla más.

— Eso no hará que la realidad desaparezca, ódiame si quieres. Pero soy tu amiga y mi deber es hablarte con la verdad, no disfrazarla; y decirte que tu amor lo cambiará. Creo que es mejor que estés sola en este momento. Me adelantaré al hotel. — Acto seguido se levantó y tomo las bolsas de compras de ambas.

La más joven de ellas se quedó sentada, sabiendo que todo lo que su amiga le había dicho era simplemente la amarga verdad. Pagó y aprovecho para serenarse a solas, emprendió camino sin rumbo por la atestada avenida principal

Recordó como había conocido a Ichigo, el vuelco que su corazón había dado cuando su amigo Ishida Uryuu los había presentado. Ella había tenido otros novios, pero él había sido como un relámpago que la cegó para todos lo demás hombres. Su hermano se había opuesto rotundamente al noviazgo de ella debido a la fama del pelinaranjo, pero con todos los ruegos que le había hecho, terminó accediendo. Kurosaki era un amante experto, sus antecesores no podían comparársele. En breve…ella estaba hecha una idiota por él. La cereza del pastel fue su propuesta de matrimonio, la cual le llevó una fracción de segundo aceptar.

Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas. Sus "amigas" se encargaban de hacerle saber las andanzas de su prometido. Ella nunca le reclamo por temor a perderlo, pero prefería vivir en el infierno de sus brazos que morir por su ausencia. Esa es la decisión que tiempo atrás había tomado. Si la consideraban tonta, estúpida o un trapo sucio; no le importaba, porque ella sería feliz.

Le había prometido a Inoue Sora que pasarían seis meses en Italia, él tenía negocios importantes que tratar allá y quería tener a su hermana pequeña el mayor tiempo posible a su lado. Ella le agradecía su amor de padre, porque eso había sido él, un padre; ya que los suyos por desgracia habían fallecido siendo ella una recién nacida. Su hermano mayor tenía quince años y se tuvo que convertir en un adulto de la noche a la mañana. Él la adoraba y ella devolvía con creces su cariño. Por todo lo que él representaba y por todo lo que le debía accedió. No estaba arrepentida, pero estar sin Ichigo encarnaba la abstinencia a una droga que necesitaba y el tormento de saber que él estaría en brazos de "x" mujer. Una mujer que tal vez se lo quitaría.

Orihime se abrazó a sí misma, mientras el viento le acariciaba el rostro y alborotaba su pelo largo. Se dio ánimos pensando en su amor.

— No pienses en cosas tristes, Orihime. Él te ama y lo veras en tres meses, aguanta. No te cambiaría por nadie. — Y dibujo en sus labios una triste sonrisa.

-o-

Siendo una hora más temprano en Lisboa, Portugal, se encontraban almorzando tres hermanos que lo único que tenían en común era el apellido y un curioso tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo. Ellos estaban viviendo en Europa debido al trabajo del mayor de ellos. Aunque los tres tenían un profundo amor al arte, Shiba Kaien lo dejo de lado para hacerse cargo de sus hermanos pequeños, Kukaku y Ganju. A la edad de dieciocho años se hizo oficialmente cargo de las empresas de la familia y renunció a su sueño de ser escritor de misterio. Pero alentó a sus consanguíneos a expresarse libremente.

Kukaku era una mujer muy hermosa y exuberante, pero con un sentido del humor un tanto retorcido, y el que lo pagaba la mayoría de las veces era Ganju, quien era el guitarrista de una banda de rock. Todos estaban acostumbrados a viajar constantemente. No echaban raíces desde que dejaron la Casa Kurosaki, donde fueron bien recibidos al quedarse huérfanos. La madre de ellos era la hermana mayor del Doctor Kurosaki y su padre no tenía familia consanguínea.

Se divertían y eran todos un tanto toscos para el gusto de algunas personas, pero se daban a querer y eran muy unidos entre ellos. Esto lo probaba el tatuaje que los tres compartían, era su manera especial de decirse que siempre se apoyarían. Hace seis años tuvieron que enfrentar otra perdida. Kaien había quedado viudo a la temprana edad de veinticinco años de una maravillosa mujer. Sin el apoyo de sus hermanos se habría vuelto loco.

— Hermano, ¿aprobaras la construcción del nuevo hotel en este país? — Preguntó el menor de ellos.

— Si, este lugar es idóneo para el turismo. Anexaremos un hotel más a la cadena. — Respondió el moreno de ojos azul cobalto. — Y como esta será una ardua tarea he pensado en que descansemos un rato antes de comenzar de lleno, los trámites de permisos serán largos… ¿les parecería bien regresar a Japón y visitar al Tío Isshin? — Les pregunto mientras comían.

— Yo estoy de acuerdo, quiero ver a Yuzu y Karin…y molestar a muerte a Ichigo. Además aprovechare para pintar el retrato de todos nosotros con ellos, aunque sea tomándoles fotos por separado — respondió la mujer. — Volvamos.

— Está dicho…regresemos…— Afirmó Ganju.

— Si no hay contratiempos, partiremos en una semana, hay que prepararlo todo. — Finalizó el mayor.

-o-

De nuevo en Tokio, ya siendo de la una de la tarde se descorren las cortinas del la habitación de la causante de los infortunios de Kurosaki Ichigo.

— Se acabo el descanso, arriba floja. — Intentaba quitarle la colcha a una muy cansada pelinegra.

— Ya voy…voy…cinco minutos más — suplicaba adormiladamente Rukia.

— Ya te deje dormir toda la mañana de hoy y todo el día de ayer. Mira todo lo que dicen de ti. Tengo los reportes de prensa, internet, radio y televisión. Lo lograste, — se oía el orgullo en la voz del pelirrojo.

Como resorte se sentó en la cama, revisando la información con los ojos más grandes que hubiera visto su amigo.

— No, Renji…lo logramos, ¡lo logramos! — Rukia había comenzado a saltar en el colchón y a lanzar por el aire los papeles para incomodidad de su compañero. Pues en su júbilo olvido que estaba en camiseta y shorts de dormir.

Esta se dejo caer de golpe contra la mullida cama tratando de recuperarse, tenía la felicidad en su bello rostro.

— Tienes otra sorpresa…— le dijo Abarai.

Salió de la cama con deseo de tomar una ducha, se puso la bata; pero al oír lo que le dijo su amigo levanto una ceja y preguntó:

— ¿De quién es?

— No te preocupes, es tus hermanos…en realidad son dos regalos por el éxito de tu presentación. — Le respondió rascándose la nuca con aire dubitativo.

Rukia se congelo, su cuñado y su hermana no se distinguían precisamente por ser discretos a la hora de comprarle un obsequio. Y no por que fueran presuntuosos, sino porque lo calculaban de acuerdo a cuanto la querían.

— Dime que es algo que puedo guardar en el apartamento o por lo menos en este edificio. — Miro a Renji con ojos esperanzados.

Pensando en cómo responderle, el tatuado señalo con el dedo el número uno.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Renji?

— Pues que uno de ellos si puedes tener contigo en el edificio, es más ya lo acomodamos en tu estacionamiento privado. Hisana te envió un Hyundai Génesis, fabricado en color violet storm solo para ti.

Su hermana conocía muy bien su afición a los autos, por eso había mandado a hacer uno especialmente para ella.

— Me da miedo preguntar, pero que envió Byakuya — con enormes ojos y tratando de tragar el nudo que tenía en la garganta le pregunto a su interlocutor.

Dándole la espalda, el representante comenzó a tartamudear y sudando frío le entrego un sobre que contenía la fotografía de un avión privado y una tarjeta platino sin límite de crédito.

Rukia se puso azul, luego morada y por ultimo más blanca de lo habitual. Su hermano le regalo un avión, un avión y como sabía seguramente que en sus gastos no estaba contemplada la gasolina especial que estos aparatos empleaban le enviaba también dinero plástico.

— _Kia_…respira lentamente…siéntate. — La llevo de nuevo a la cama y la sentó lo más delicadamente que pudo.

— Renji…ya viste el avión…es blanco, ¿verdad?, no tiene el emblema familiar…dímelo — sin darse cuenta la morena estaba zarandeando al pelirrojo.

— Rukia, cálmate…me estas desacomodando las ideas — el hombre trataba de agarrar la bandana que tenía en la cabeza, pero hace varios minutos que se la había caído. — Si…ya fui a verlo, esta vez fue discreto…solamente…

Con esto se relajaron los hombros de la cantante, ya tenía suficiente con haber revelado el apellido Kuchiki, aunque lo había alterado con otros _kanjis_, seguía sonando igual al de su familia. Como para andar por ahí con el aristocrático blasón.

— Me alegro…me temía que no pudiera pintarlo, mi hermano no acepta un no como respuesta y sé muy bien que no puedo regresárselo.

El pelirrojo, no sabía cómo darle la noticia de que el avión no era completamente blanco. Pero se armo de valor y le enseño su celular para mostrarle como era el avión.

Para su sorpresa, Rukia lo tomo muy bien. Se atrevería a decir que le gustó. En la cola del avión Kuchiki Byakuya mando a pintar un espécimen de cada mariposa que se conociera, que al volar parecería un santuario y en letras pequeñas la palabra "Kia".

Después de varios minutos en silencio, salió a relucir la mujer práctica que era y dijo:

— Encárgate de abrir una partida en la contabilidad para el mantenimiento del avión. El del auto lo pagaré de mi bolsillo. Trataré de convencer a mi hermano de que debo pagar la mitad de la gasolina de la _baratija _alada. — Dijo la pelinegra con aire resignado, pero agradeciendo tanto amor.

— Bueno…volvamos a los negocios. Ya tengo planeado las promoción y las entrevistas durante el mes que quieres pasar en Karakura, así que te parece si salimos hoy. — Le dijo su manager. La familia Kuchiki completa esta avisada.

Sonriendo Rukia lo miro, agito la fotografía y dijo:

— Aprovechemos este regalo y volemos a casa.

* * *

><p>Empezamos con el <em>lime<em>, aún no sé si llegaré al _limon_. Creo que para este tendrá que intervenir mi amiga Nidia...O/O. ¡Oh, si!.

Las quiero chicas, bye.


	6. Conciencia de ti, inconsciencia de mi

Hola, se que he estado ausente, pero el trabajo es súper absorbente y como también tengo ensayos para bailar en el carnaval de mi ciudad del año que viene, pues estoy medio muerta. Si estoy conciente por momentos es gracias al café y los dulces de eucalipto y menta. Pero vayamos a lo importante, les traigo un capitulo que despejará un poquito el pasado de Rukia e Ichigo.

Disculpenme si no les repondo los rewievs a cada una, pero es que en verdad el tiempo no me da, le estoy haciendo trampa a mi jefe metiendome a escondidas a internet para ir checando poco a poco las historias que aquí se publican. Gracias por todo su apoyo y palabras de aliento. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: **Bleach** y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de **Kubo Tite**, pero si no nos da más ichiruki lo lamentará, me robare a Ichigo y Rukia y les haré una historia como Skip Beat!.

* * *

><p><strong>M A R I P O S A<strong>

_**Lady Butterfly**_

_Siempre creemos que somos dueños de nuestro propio destino, pero él se encarga de recordarnos que solo somos dueños de nosotros mismos. El "Destino" es tan libre como las decisiones que tomamos por el albedrio que Dios nos otorgó. ¿Eres dueño de tu destino o de tus decisiones?_

(_Hotaru_Saturn_Black_)

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 6<p>

**_Conciencia de ti, Inconsciencia de mí_**

_Recordar es fácil para el que tiene memoria. Olvidarse es difícil para quien tiene corazón._

_Gabriel García Márquez_

En uno amplio e imponente despacho se encontraba la cabeza del clan Kuchiki tomando té con su hermosa esposa. Era una pareja de la que puedes decir que uno es el complemento del otro. Hisana era la dulzura y la femineidad hecha mujer, de enormes ojos color azul zafiro casi oscuros y de enorme calidez cuando se posaban en alguien, piel de porcelana y figura menuda, una autentica y tradicional esposa japonesa de belleza tranquila. Por el contrario Byakuya a pesar de su juventud y galanura, su sola presencia hacia voltear la vista donde él estuviera, irradiaba seguridad, aplomo pero sobre todo poder, era lógico lo traía en la sangre. Su familia databa desde el periodo Edo, estando siempre cerca del Emperador en varias eras. Él mismo era el actual Secretario de Economía del país con tan solo treinta años. Los negocios habían sido parte de su vida desde su más tierna infancia; pues al morir su padre, el único hijo de Kuchiki Ginrei, su abuelo lo adoptó y educó como su futuro sucesor.

Fue a los doce años que la vida marco otro suceso importante en su existencia. Conoció literalmente su otra mitad. Hisana tenía diez años cuando llegó de la mano de su abuelo a la casa Kuchiki, mientras que este cargaba en brazos a la pequeña Rukia. El anciano le había dicho el día anterior que vendrían a vivir a la casa dos pequeñas niñas que habían perdido a sus padres y que estos lo habían nombrado tutor y albacea de la fortuna de ellas hasta su mayoría de edad. Era una cuestión de honor, puesto que eran dos amigos muy queridos de su difunto padre, por alguna razón siempre se había preguntado porque nunca mencionaba a su fallecida madre.

Byakuya se fijo primero en la niña de pelo negro y ojos violetas que abrazaba a su abuelo con fuerza mientras lloraba; luego poso su vista en la niña mayor que miraba al vacio como conteniendo su llanto, pero no movía un solo musculo de su cara. Él descendió de la enorme escalera desde donde había contemplado la llegada de ellas. Bajo lentamente con la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba y se plantó frente a la ojiazul, la estudió y como si de un hechizo se tratará era ella le miró, se soltó de la mano del hombre mayor y dio un paso hacia él. Lo que Byakuya hizo después no le daba crédito ni aún después de tantos años. Tomó la mano de Hisana y le dio un largo beso en el dorso de ella. Y desde ese momento ninguno de los dos se separo.

— Byakuya…querido, ¿me escuchas? — le preguntó su esposa, quien disimulaba una risita, para no abochornarlo sentada frente a su escritorio.

— Discúlpame, estaba un tanto distraído, por favor repíteme lo que deseas — le respondió él recuperando su singular aplomo para evitar dejar ver los recuerdos que llegaron a su mente.

— Te informaba sobre la fiesta de nuestro séptimo aniversario, que ya tengo todo preparado para la siguiente semana, pero sigo pensando que es demasiado…demasiado…- ella intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo.

— Se que será todo un espectáculo, pero también se trata de relaciones públicas. No sería educado dejar fuera de esta gran fecha a las personas que tienen negocios conmigo y con su Excelencia. — aunque su tono era frío, Hisana conocía perfectamente bien a su esposo y leyó entre líneas una disculpa por no darle una fiesta con la intimidad de la familia y verdaderos amigos.

— Discúlpame por ser tan egoísta, solo estaba pensando en mí…lo siento— le dijo la pelinegra con una dulce voz a la vez que le sonreía.

Él se paro y rodeo el enorme escritorio que había estado en ese lugar desde hacía más de un siglo, se arrodilló, tomó su blanquísima mano y le dijo:

— En verdad desearía que fueras egoísta y verme en la obligación de darte todo lo que pidieras, porque no hay mayor placer para mí que verte feliz, Hisana.

— Lo sé mi amor, en verdad lo sé muy bien. — le respondió con dulzura.

— Te prometo que te lo compensaré, te amo y me has hecho feliz desde el momento que llegaste a mi vida, sé que no te lo digo con la frecuencia que mereces, pero…

Byakuya sintió como los delicados dedos de su amor se posaban sobre su boca, callándolo.

— Me dices _"te amo"_ todos los días, cuando despiertas…cuando desayunas conmigo…cuando me das un beso y te vas al trabajo…cuando nos vamos a dormir, cuando rompiste la tradición y no elegiste recamaras separadas, pero sobre todo me dices _te amo_ solo con existir.

— Hisana…— pronunció el pelinegro mientras se levantaba y la levantaba a ella de la silla.

Que dulce era escuchar su nombre en los labios de quien completo su alma, lo amo desde el instante que sintió su presencia. Lo único que nublaba su dicha era el no haber podido darle un hijo, pero no perdía la esperanza, no podía perderla.

Byakuya la beso como siempre lo hacía. Con veneración y verdadero amor. Solo con ella era de esa manera, solo a ella pertenecía ese lado tan tierno de él. Y ella correspondía de la misma forma, nadie lo conocía como ella.

Se escucharon quedos golpes en la puerta del despacho, era el mayordomo con un recado. Se separaron sintiéndose desilusionados al romper el breve instante de abandono, pero el deber llamaba.

— Señor, llamó el Señor Abarai. Me pidió que le pidiera que revisara su correo electrónico privado.

— Gracias Sasabike, puedes retirarte.

— Con su permiso, Señor…Señora. — Con una breve reverencia hacia los dos salió de la oficina del empresario.

Hisana se mostro preocupada por lo dicho por el empleado de la mansión, pero no se acerco al ordenador de su esposo, ya que no acostumbraba a invadir su privacidad.

— ¿Pasa algo con nuestra hermana?

— En un momento lo sabremos — le dijo volviendo detrás de su escritorio para abrir su cuenta de correo.

— No pasa algo negativo. Solamente nos avisan que no llegarán hoy como estaba planeado debido a trámites del nuevo avión en el aeropuerto y permisos que necesitan para surcar cielo japonés en vuelos privados, pero _elegantemente_ me dicen que no me inmiscuya para evitar cualquier tipo de especulación. Arribaran en tres días, quieren que todos estemos informados para que no nos preocupemos. Y también Rukia manda a decir que le encantaron los regalos, que son _espectaculares_.

Cuando Byakuya dijo esto levanto su ceja, sabía que su hermana pequeña le estaba diciendo que la próxima vez le enviara unas flores o una tarjeta de felicitación.

— Recuérdame comprarle algo que en verdad _espectacular_ a esta niña. Ustedes en verdad siempre serán de la misma forma. No solo tienen un hermoso parecido físico sino la misma rara _sencillez._ Tres generaciones de mujeres que hacen que un hombre ahorre dinero, donde se había escuchado tal excepción.

— Pero así nos quieres…amor— le dijo la pelinegra mientras depositaba un breve beso en la mejilla de su apuesto esposo.

— Las adoro…— respondió este.

— Te dejo para que trabajes, iré a preparar la llegada de nuestra hermana y a finiquitar los detalles de la fiesta.

Él vio alejarse a su mujer y sonrió dichosamente para sí mismo.

-o-

Tan acostumbrados a viajar de un lugar a otro Los Shiba estaban dejando todo arreglado y según los cálculos del mayor de ellos estarían viajando en tres días a Karakura y sus pertenencias más importantes en cuatro días más a una bodega que ya habían rentado.

Kaien tenía la sensación de que algo más que ver a la familia Kurosaki le deparaba el destino. No sabía si sentirse feliz o intranquilo. Escogió sentirse feliz, los problemas siempre se deben enfrentar en cuanto aparezcan no antes, para que preocuparse por anticipado.

Tenía la seguridad de quien le ha dado la cara a la vida con todos sus matices, de donde había sacado el valor y el corazón, lo sabía muy bien. Mientras contará con sus hermanos, él estará bien. Además tenía amigos verdaderos y una familia que los había ayudado en tiempos de crisis.

-o-

Renji estaría ocupado el resto de día con los trámites para el viaje, así que decidió probar en las afueras de Tokio el auto enviado por Hisana. Solo pocas y muy allegadas personas conocían su gusto por los automóviles de gran velocidad y aunque este era de apariencia más elegante y ejecutiva tenía una maquinaría con grandes caballos de fuerza. Con gran dificultad convenció a su representante de que iba a conducirlo sola, no quería al equipo de seguridad y que empezará una carrera con _paparazzis_ y cámaras de televisión por algo tan sencillo con una vuelta en un auto que nadie conocía. Le prometió disfrazarse, ya que eso se le daba tan bien.

Con estas reflexiones en su cabeza Rukia emprendió su paseo, pero al recordar la palabra disfraz vinieron a su mente recuerdos de hace diez años, cuando fue por primera vez a la Universidad de Tokio para saber si era aceptada en ella.

«No tenía ni remotamente la apariencia que debería tener una universitaria, pues cronológicamente debería estar en la secundaria, pero su coeficiente intelectual aunado a su apellido y su formación con maestros particulares la hicieron merecedora a un lugar en ella.

Saliendo del Campus de Ciencias Económicas y de Mercadeo escoltada por dos guardaespaldas que su hermano exigía que llevara con ella cada vez que saliera fue empujada por un muchacho que vestía como vándalo, pero con apariencia sexy. Iba acompañado de dos amigos; uno moreno de impresionante musculatura y otro delgado y con anteojos. Parecían estudiantes.

— Discúlpame niña…— le dijo el de cabello anaranjado mientras se marchaba.

Los hombres que la cuidaban se dirigían hacia ellos cuando los detuvo. Para que hacerles daño sino había sido con intención, desde tempana edad tuvo que aprender a dominar a sus _"perros de ataque"_ como tan cariñosamente les decía Renji.

Ya en el departamento que su hermano había comprado para ella en la ciudad se disponía a darse un baño cuando se paro frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su habitación. En su mente retumbaban las palabras que le había dicho _"ese muchacho"_. Se analizó minuciosamente era extremadamente delgada, no tenía pecho, jamás le habían permitido cortarse el pelo como ella quería; le llegaba más allá de la espalda y era muy lacio, su cara era infantil, hasta ese momento no había reparado en lo que se enfrentaría siendo la más joven de toda la Universidad. Decidió llamar a su hermano para pedirle un favor, no le gustaba molestarlo, pero en este momento era necesario. Le pidió que hablara con las autoridades universitarias para que nadie fuera a decir que era Kuchiki Rukia, la menor del Clan Kuchiki y se sintiera aislada y sobretodo _sobrevalorada _por su posición económica. Quería ser una más. Tardó en convencer a su hermano mayor, pero lo logró y fue un pequeño triunfo a su favor, solo se requirió un pequeño salto para que la humanidad llegara a la Luna, el suyo sería ese salto. Momentáneamente Kuchiki Rukia no existiría para que esta diera paso a _Yamamoto Kia_. Decidió tomar el apellido de un amigo del abuelo Ginrei, al tío _Yama _no le importaría, la quiso como a una nieta mientras vivió y el diminutivo cariñoso que le dio su hermana desde que nació.

Su hermano le había devuelto la llamada para decirle que aunque no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba por hacer había conseguido que todo se manejara con total discreción y que sus documentos oficiales le fueran entregados en privado al graduarse.

En contadas ocasiones se había topado de nuevo con ese muchacho, pero no la había reconocido, su apariencia no era la misma, se vestía de jeans, blusas alegres y pequeños sacos de moda. Aunque ya no pareciera tan joven aún lo era y debía ser más astuta que las demás muchachas con quienes estudiaba. No se metían con ella, pues les caía bien a todos con sus buenos modales y conversaciones ligeras pero no tontas. Ya sabía el nombre de él y la fama que poseía con tan solo dieciséis años. Pero había ocurrido lo que le había pasado a todas aquellas ya sea en poco o mayor grado que habían conocido a Kurosaki Ichigo, se había enamorado.

— ¡Que tonta fui! — se recriminó mientras giraba a la derecha de una curva.

Había acabado la carrera de Administración de Empresas en tan sólo dos años, sorprendiendo a todos y recibiendo por parte de sus hermanos unas oficinas amuebladas a todo lujo para que ejerciera si lo deseaba de manera independiente, que la dejaron en shock por una semana.

Pero le informó a ambos que quería estudiar otra carrera en el mismo campus para complementar sus conocimientos. Estuvieron de acuerdo y como estipulaba el testamento del abuelo Ginrei se le entrego un fideicomiso que le permitiría hacer lo que deseaba. Esto fue dispuesto por el anciano como una medida de seguridad para ambas hermanas. Pero Hisana ya estaba comprometida desde los quince años con Byakuya de diecisiete en ese entonces. El abuelo les pidió que se casarán después de que ella alcanzará la mayoría de edad legal y fuera libre de decidir y no por gratitud a la familia el casarse con su sucesor. Esto estaba por demás, él sabía del amor que los unía desde que se conocieron, pero su honor le dictaba hacer lo correcto.

En el caso de Rukia era lo contrario pues aunque entre Hisana y ella había un gran cariño, eran como el día y la noche. Sus personalidades contrastaban. Su hermana mayor se había preparado para su papel de esposa por voluntad propia, mientras que ella siempre había deseado trabajar en las empresas de la familia, el mucho o poco dinero que fuera suyo lo invertiría junto a las personas que la recibieron a ella y su hermana, siempre les estaría agradecida no solo por el techo y la comida que les dieron sino por todo el amor que habían derramado sobre ellas.

Lo que no sabía es que esa decisión marcaría su destino. La nueva licenciatura que estudiaría sería: Publicidad enfocada a la Mercadotecnia, lo cual la llevaría a estar más cerca de lo había pensado de _"Problemas" Kurosaki_. Este apodo se lo había ganado a pulso durante los últimos dos años, de un momento a otro no solo era el hombre más _hot_ del campus sino el más extremo. Ya lo habían arrestado dos veces por riña en vía pública y una por manejar alcoholizado.

De un momento a otro había cambiado de ser un buen estudiante a un chico problema. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta la razón, pero se rumoraba que fue a raíz de la muerte de su madre. Ella sabía lo que podría pasarle a una persona cuando perdía a alguien muy querido. Se sintió con el derecho de ayudarlo, aunque con esto se buscará más dificultades de las que ya tenía.

Pensando en esto comenzó a investigar sobre él y sus amigos más cercanos. Los muchachos con los que siempre lo veía, ya no estaban tan cerca de él. Los había visto tratando de persuadirlo de ir a clases, pero siempre les sacaba la vuelta, ahora tenía otros menos _"decentes". _Cambiaba de mujer como se cambia de servilleta, y ya no eran de las populares o intelectuales como antes sino de las que no iban a la escuela precisamente a estudiar, al contrario _que se las estudiaran_. Su afición más reciente eran las carreras clandestinas y poseía un auto que le iba como un guante. Un Lamborghini Diablo VT color negro modelo 2004, al que llamó "_Zanguetsu"._

Y como la política de Kuchiki Rukia era_ tomar los toros por los cuernos_ decidió que para que él la "conociera" tendría que entrar al mundo de las carreras sin ley. Afortunadamente su mejor amigo se encontraba iniciando la universidad también en Tokio y nadie mejor que él para ayudarla. Abarai Renji era un granuja con suerte y gran conocedor de los bajos fondos.

Por su puesto que el pelirrojo le dijo que estaba loca, que diría su hermano, que si quería matar a Hisana de un infarto y demás cosas que no la persuadieron. Ella en ese momento no sospechaba el amor que se escondía en los ojos de su mejor amigo y del dolor que le causaba al pedirle su ayuda.

Él estudiaba en una Universidad Pública, pues aunque Byakuya le había ofrecido pagarle toda la carrera por la enorme amistad que su padre y su abuelo se tuvieron a través de tantos años. Él no acepto; tenía una pequeña cantidad de dinero que le había dejado su padre, pero suficientemente grande para que al ser bien empleada le diera para vivir y pagar sus estudios él mismo. Siempre había sido muy orgulloso y sobretodo testarudo. Su difunto padre había sido el administrador de una finca que la familia Kuchiki tenía en Okinawa.»

— Debo regresar, ya está oscureciendo y Renji se enojará conmigo si no regreso a tiempo para revisar las nuevas propuestas europeas.

Ya no queriendo pensar en el pasado Rukia dio una vuelta en U y regreso por donde vino, tratando de enterrar sus errores pasados.

-o-

Renji se encontraba en el despacho del departamento de la morena, estudiando los proyectos que le habían ofrecido. Era increíble que Europa se interesara por una cantante japonesa. Los contractos eran magníficos. España, Portugal, Italia y Francia, cuatro de las ciudades más importantes de ese continente habían solicitado presentaciones para distintos fines. Discutiría con ella si aceptaba o no las invitaciones, estaba seguro que no habría problemas, si las programaban después de las que tenían en Japón, habría que desfasarlas para dentro de dos meses; y por las fechas que requerían a Rukia no presentaban ningún obstáculo.

Recostándose en el sillón blanco, cerró los ojos en espera de que por la puerta entrará como una tromba la pelinegra. Siempre había sido así cuando quería algo o se le hacía tarde en contra de su voluntad. La conocía tan bien. En ese estado de relajación los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar involuntariamente.

Su destino se vio irreversiblemente ligado a Kuchiki Rukia desde pequeño cuando convenció a su padre con mucho trabajo que lo dejará estudiar en una ciudad más importante con tan solo once años de edad.

De él aprendió honestidad y trabajo duro, pero lo que no aprendió fue a ser conforme. Renji quería comerse al mundo y persuadió a su padre de enviarlo a estudiar fuera de la isla en cuanto termino la primaria, para esto Kuchiki Ginrei lo recibió en su casa pues había otros niños y no se sentiría solo. Fue tratado como un pariente y no como una visita. Ahí conoció a Byakuya de quince años, el cual nunca se separaba de Hisana que tenía trece, esto si sus estudios se los permitían, pues ahí ellos tenían profesores particulares. También estaba Rukia de nueve años, quien siempre estaba trepando arboles o corriendo a través de los vastos jardines. Siempre llena de tierra, pero sobretodo de energía. Que diferencia más significativa en comparación de la inmensa tranquilidad que emanaba Hisana. Pero le gustaba, le gustaba mucho.

Rápidamente se convirtieron en amigos y cómplices, tenían aficiones similares y gustos poco comunes para la protocolaria familia. Cinco años más tarde su querida amiga partía a Tokio para estudiar y él tenía que quedarse a terminar con sus estudios en Karakura. Tenía planeado declararle su amor cuando tuviera algo que ofrecerle. Sabía que sería difícil convencer a Byakuya, pero no imposible. No imagino ni en sus más locos sueños que ella se fuera a enamorar de un idiota y que él la perdería para siempre. Y el colmo es que le pidiera su ayuda para salvarlo de sí mismo. A lo que él no se pudo negar, por más que lo intento al grado de amenazarla con decírselo todo a sus hermanos, pero al final no pudo llevarle la contraria.

Ella sabía que él competía en carreras amateur de motos a escondidas, que sabía de mecánica en general y de arreglo de motores de autos, como no lo iba a saber, si él mismo le decía todos sus secretos. Como iba a sospechar que todo eso se le vendría encima con la petición de su amiga. No, ella no quería ser la típica novia trofeo que exhibían los corredores, no, como iba a ser algo tan simple. Rukia quería correr para así poder desafiar a Kurosaki. A punto estuvo de mandarla al demonio, pero no pudo darle la espalda porque sabía que ella encontraría la manera de llevarlo a cabo. No quedaba más remedio que entrenarla en el autódromo y de enseñarle los trucos necesarios para que estuviera a salvo. Dios como se pudo meter en esto.

Con parte del fideicomiso que le habían dejado, Rukia compro un Smart Roadster 2004 de color blanco puro al que le dio el nombre de _"Sode no Shirayuki"_, que ya se encargarían de modificar en apariencia y diseño para estar acorde al mundo de las carreras clandestinas. El dinero no sería rastreable para su hermano, ya que este no lo tenía monitoreado pues pensaba en lo juiciosa que era su pequeña hermana y la sensatez que había demostrado a lo largo de los años a pesar de su juventud. Que equivocado estaba. Cuando el amor entro por la puerta, la sensatez de Rukia salió corriendo por la ventana.

Un ligero roce en su frente lo saco de su semiinconsciencia, la causa de todos sus desvelos lo miraba con ternura mientras le sonreía. Por verla feliz él era capaz de todo. Una vez, hace mucho tiempo escucho que era más feliz quien ama que el que se sabe amado. Y en su caso era una total verdad. Nunca sería suya, pero procuraría su felicidad aún en contra de sí misma.

-o-

Era más de medianoche cuando Ichigo se levanto de su enorme cama y se dirigió a la terraza de su penthouse, tenía más marcado de lo habitual su característico ceño fruncido. Tomo una cajetilla de cigarros que se encontraba escondida en lo más profundo del escritorio, se recargo en el marco del enorme ventanal que daba hacia ella y lo encendió. Se sentía frustrado, como una fiera enjaulada a pesar de quien lo viera se tratará de un hombre que solo había salido a fumar tranquilamente después de una noche de pasión, pero nada más alejado de la realidad. Su silueta la reflejaba la enorme luna llena que como una amante prodiga bañaba con sus rayos su marcado y desnudo cuerpo. Pensando en que esto ya era inevitable, que mientras no consiguiera lo que quería no volvería a sentirse en paz.

Volteo y su mirada se topo en la hermosa mujer que dormía entre las revueltas sábanas de seda negra. El escultural cuerpo canela se encontraba atravesado en el colchón boca abajo siendo cubiertos solamente los glúteos con ellas. Su espalda de un bronceado perfecto, de piernas larguísimas y esbeltas. Con poderosas caderas que se habían aferrado a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, de senos generosos y firmes. Y que decir de su bello rostro enmarcado en un rubio soleado. En verdad era hermosa, preciosa; pero no era la mujer que le había robado la tranquilidad. Recordaba vagamente su nombre, Harribel. Que la había encontrado en un bar y lo demás se volvió historia. No sirvió a su propósito de olvido, ni siquiera el abandono que hizo de sí mismo en sus brazos, ella estuvo presente aunque fuera solamente en sus pensamientos. Nunca antes había necesitado a una mujer para olvidar a otra y menos para sustituirla.

Más que nunca decidió que sería de nuevo él cuando poseyera a Rukia, pasaría como con tantas otras que después de acostarse con ellas había pasado la página, simplemente estaba encaprichado. Mujer alguna le había quitado el sueño ni el placer posterior del coito. Nunca necesitó aplacar sus nervios fumando después de estar con una hembra, dama o disoluta, habiéndolo dejado después de su loca vida universitaria.

Era verdad, había conocido a un sinfín de mujeres a lo largo de su vida, pero ninguna significo algo más y se volvió a preguntar que sería en verdad el amor. Ese sentimiento que no había conocido y que según él no era tan importante. Pero en el fondo deseándolo desde que tenía uso de razón, al haberlo visto siempre en los ojos de sus padres. Ese recuerdo lo llevo de nuevo a la causante de su ira.

Aunque había prometido dejar a Urahara trabajar según su ritmo y condiciones, conocía al rubio, y sabía que iba a jugar con sus nervios, y él ya no podía más. Tenía que encontrar el talón de Aquiles de esa _hechicera_.

— ¡Maldita mujer!... — tiro lo que restaba del cigarrillo con violencia al suelo recubierto de fina losa mientras entraba de nuevo a su habitación. Aún la noche no terminaba y tal vez podría aturdirse en ese cuerpo de mujer que esperaba en su cama.


End file.
